The God in the Land of Slaves
by Mary Hiddlesney
Summary: Una secuela de The Avengers en torno a Loki.. Thor y su "hermano" Loki regresan a Asgard, pero Odín sentencia a Loki a vivir como un plebeyo asgardiano, sin lujos, a lo que él ya está acostumbrado, y sin voz... Vivir en tierra de esclavos.
1. Back to Asgard

**I: Back to Asgard**

El viaje fue vertiginoso. La sensación me hizo recordar todas aquellas veces en que Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg… y yo, viajábamos para batallar. Aunque claro, yo siempre de último, esperando alguna oportunidad para… Pero ya no importaba. Mi especie de bozal era suficiente para quitarme toda esperanza de escapatoria. Solo si hubiese tenido ese cetro en mano, Thor lo hubiese lamentado…

La brillante luz se esfumó y noté que Thor me miraba fijamente.

—Esta no era la forma, hermano.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Ya que no podía hablar, mi mirada fue suficiente. Thor me quitó la mano del protector del Tesseract y unos guardias me agarraron por ambos brazos. Traté de estirar las manos, pero mis cadenas no me permitían hacer mucho, al igual que las cadenas de mis tobillos…

—Nos reuniremos enseguida con nuestro padre.

¿Qué parte no entendía de que no soy su hermano? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirlo?

— ¡Loki! ¡Camina ya! —exigió

Los guardias me dieron un empujón y caminé de mala gana; le di un vistazo al Bifrost que estaba destruido aún.

Entramos al palacio, varios asgardianos con ropa de un monótono beige estaban presentes, observándome con desdén y repulsión. De seguro ya sabían la verdad. No me incomodaba en absoluto, solo me fastidiaba. Estaba acostumbrado, en cierta forma, a ese tipo de miradas.

Me petrifiqué al notar que Odín bajaba las escaleras con paso firme. Pero su rostro fue lo que más me sorprendió: alivio, dolor y decepción estaban presentes en su rostro lleno de gran experiencia.

— ¿Todo en orden? ¿Midgard ha vuelto a la paz? —preguntó Odín, abrazando a su hijo, ignorándome un instante.

—La paz es momentánea. Pero al menos Loki está aquí —contestó Thor, mirándome de reojo.

Odín me observó de nuevo, pero con seriedad. Alcé un poco la barbilla y Odín bufó.

—Todos fuera —ordenó. Golpeó su lanza contra el suelo una vez y todos los asgardianos lentamente desaparecieron.

Solo quedamos Thor, Odín, los dos guardias que me escoltaban y por supuesto yo.

— ¡Qué semejante atrocidad has cometido, Loki! ¡Casi destruyes Midgard!

Alcé una ceja, Odín con un movimiento de su mano derecha y golpe de su lanza con la izquierda, hizo desaparecer mi bozal.

—En cierta forma era la idea —sonreí al poder hablar —. Más que todo: gobernarlos.

—Los subestimaste demasiado —bramó Odín.

Recordé la armadura de Stark, la valentía del soldado, la fiereza de la pelirroja, la destreza de Barton, la devastadora fuerza del monstruo verde…

Me dio un pequeño escalofrío y Thor soltó una carcajada. Probablemente por mi reacción ante mis recuerdos.

—Tu odio no debe pagarlo gente inocente.

— ¿Inocente? A ellos jamás les importan el daño colateral. La muestra fue hace muy poco y el desastre sería grande si Stark no hubiese lanzado el misil fuera de… ¡Argh! —gruñí haciendo puño las manos. Apretando la mandíbula por tanta furia que me dominaba.

—Eso no te da la razón ni el motivo, Loki.

Puse los ojos en blanco y los guardias con fuerza me hicieron arrodillarme, luego se alejaron de mí unos pocos pasos.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —pregunté —. ¿Qué me arrodille ante ti? ¿Así resolverás todo?

—No. Necesitas un castigo verdadero.

— ¡Ya no soy un niño!

— ¡Entonces no actúes como uno! —su exclamación retumbó mis oídos —. Los humanos no son tus juguetes, Loki. Debes sentirte como ellos para aprender tu lección.

— ¿Me enviarás de vuelta a la Tierra? Porque te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que los humanos se arrodillen ante mí, rodeados de cenizas. Lo juro.

—No. Serás un plebeyo asgardiano.

Entorné los ojos pero traté de reponerme.

— ¡Loki!

Observé a mi madre acercarse. Aunque… no, no es mi madre.

— ¡Estás vivo! ¡Me alegra el hayas vuelto!

Se arrodilló y me abrazó con ternura. Tanto cariño me tornó débil unos segundos, así que la abracé y dejé que sus cabellos dorados rozaran mi rostro, que aún me dolía en ciertas zonas como en la frente, nariz y labios: más bien, todo el cuerpo.

Observé mis cadenas en manos y pies, abrió los ojos de par en par y bajó la mirada. Se levantó secándose un par de lágrimas y abrazó a Thor.

—De alguna u otra forma aprenderás a tener compasión y comprensión. Por eso, yo, Odín Padre de Todo, te envío a la zona más triste de Asgard y te quitaré la voz, una de tus poderosas herramientas que usaste en tus planes de conquista de Midgard.

Contuve al aliento cuando Odín me señaló con su lanza. Sentí que la garganta flameaba, pero luego quedó tan fría como el mismo corazón de Jotunheim. Me sostuve la garganta pero no me atreví a decir algo, no podía…

Una fuerza que no tenía comparación con la anterior me haló con fuerza. Esa era desagradable. No pude aferrarme al suelo. Observé por última vez a mi mad… ¡Maldición! Thor me miró con tristeza al igual que Odín, pero en el rey de Asgard también había decepción en su mirada.

Cerré los ojos entregándome a esa fuerza, en cierta forma anhelando que me matara o que me alejara de todos. Quería estar solo. Por primera vez ansiaba estarlo.

La fuerza se detuvo pero me estampé contra algo duro. Tosí varias veces para recuperar el aire. Me levanté y observé que mi ropa estaba desgastada. Fantástico, parecía un… no lo sé, pero me veía horrible. Me arreglé un poco el cabello y me sacudí la ropa. Estaba en una esquina oscura, di unos pasos y alguien me dio un empujón. Olía horrible.

_¡Cuidado asqueroso asgardiano! ¡No sabes con quién te has metido!_

Me petrifiqué al notar que a pesar de que moví correctamente mis labios, no hubo sonido alguno. Me sostuve la garganta y la apreté un poco. Carraspeé la garganta e intenté hablar, pero fue en vano. Me sostuve de un muro y me dejé caer; la gente me observaba extrañada, pero ya no me importaba nada.

Era como si me hubiesen quitado todo. Prefería ser la sombra de Thor, como antes, que ser un plebeyo mudo. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Esperando a que el tiempo pasara y así perecer o sobrevivir a este maldito castigo.


	2. The sad Girl at the street

**II: The Sad Girl at the Street**

Escuché unos pasos cerca de mí, sentí que se detuvo a mi lado y por instinto, alcé la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula, alzando mi mano haciendo que pareciese una garra, listo para pronunciar en mi mente un conjuro, fulminando con la mirada a… la chiquilla de cabello amarillo, pequeña y con ropa andrajosa. Me observaba arrugando la frente; un intento por fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Se siente bien? —la triste y chillona voz me hizo dar un salto.

_No. Déjame en paz. ¿A ti que te importa?_

La chiquilla ladeó la cabeza y suspiré. Toqué mi garganta y negué con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño al sentir algo sobre mi garganta, tanteé varias veces dejando escapar un jadeo entre dientes.

—Entiendo porqué estás triste. Yo me sentiría muy mal si no pudiera hablar. ¿Naciste así?

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, tratando de olvidar la incógnita que se estaba formando en mi mente.

¿Qué tenía allí? ¿Sería un escrito que dictaminaba mi castigo? Pero, ¿realmente importaba?

Detallé la triste mirada de aquella chiquilla curiosa. Bajé la mano al darme cuenta de que no valía la pena deshacerme de ella. Aunque tal vez, con eso, le hubiese hecho un favor.

¿De qué modo podía saber si ella quería morir o no?

¿Qué sentía esa pequeña para que yo notara con tanta facilidad su tristeza? ¿Acaso había perdido una hermana? ¿Una madre? ¿Un padre?

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, esa chiquilla y yo teníamos mucho en común…

—Si quieres meterte en problemas, quédate allí sentado —dijo arrugando la nariz y observando a unos asgardianos con ropa en peor estado que la de ella y la mía juntas, y que charlaban en la otra esquina.

Tanteé mi garganta, cuando recordé mi inquietud, e hice un gesto de duda. Ella se mordió el labio.

—No te entiendo…

Me ahorré el gemido. Señalé mi garganta, rozando lentamente y acentúe mi gesto.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué tiene tu garganta?

Asentí enérgicamente y ella alzó las cejas.

—Es un símbolo… no sé que sea eso. ¿Quieres verlo tú mismo?

Volví a asentir, ella tomó mi mano, pero me la zafé de encima y ella se petrificó

—Bien, sin tocar. Sígueme.

Parecía una pequeña figurita saltarina. No me moví para contemplarla. O más bien burlarme internamente. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encararme.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Ignoré las miradas expectantes sobre mí. Me levanté y caminé sin prisa, siguiendo a la chiquilla por las calles.

—Eres extremadamente lento. ¡Muévete!

_Yo que tú, me mantendría callada. No me provoques, porque es posible que no me importe tu miserable vida y así acabo con ella de una vez… Pensándolo bien, no me interesa._

Ya me daba igual si no salía sonido de mis labios.

Entramos a una especie de laberinto beige y dorado. Tuve que apresurar el paso ya que en varias ocasiones ella desaparecía de mi vista. Y no pensaba quedarme allí solo. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un extremo del palacio.

¡Mejor lugar no pudo elegir!

—Cuando quiero ver lo que soy, vengo aquí. Es como si Odín Padre de Todo me mostrara mediante su palacio lo que realmente soy —musitó, bajando la mirada, moviendo su pie derecho y juntando las manos.

¡Bien! Se sentía peor de lo que imaginaba.

Alcé una ceja cuando caí en cuenta del maravilloso vocabulario que la chiquilla poseía. Ella me miró de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco. No pude evitar sonreír burlonamente por su reacción.

—Hablo extraño. Pero los libros que papá me dejó me han enseñado mucho, para tener seis años.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, ella sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños y relucientes dientes, formando un par de hoyuelos.

¡Vaya criaturita me había encontrado! Ehm… demasiado cursi.

Observé el reflejo y apreté los dientes. Me erguí, ya que me había inclinado un poco hacia la niña.

Detallé los moretones de mi rostro. La línea que surcaba mi nariz. El manchón morado, casi negro, debajo de mis ojos. La irregular forma de mi labio inferior. No me quería imaginar lo que la ropa aún cubría… Pero mi desgastada ropa no se quedaba atrás; tenía rasguños en todo el traje y había varios pares de tirones danzantes.

De por sí vine a Asgard en mal estado. Pero ese viajecito ayudó en mi empeoramiento de imagen…

_Loki, que bajo has caído._

La niña logró fruncir el ceño esa vez, pero la ignoré.

Contuve el aliento cuando posé la mirada en mi garganta. Una especie de cardenal oscuro y fino formaba unas uniones imperfectas, que de tantas que eran, lograban crear algo hermosamente abstracto.

No tenía intensiones de averiguarlo. Temía que significara algo muy malo.

—Te dieron una gran paliza, ¿cierto? —preguntó la niña, observando mis heridas a través de mi reflejo.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí.

— ¿No tienes donde vivir? Pero… ves el palacio con anhelo. ¡Oh! ¿Viviste allí?

¿Cómo suponía todo eso? ¿Leía la mente o qué? ¡Maldición!

¡Por supuesto que viví allí! Bastante tiempo. Era feliz, de alguna manera, lo era, si ignoro las conspiraciones en mi contra, las continuas burlas a mi costa, todas protagonizadas por un supuesto hermano… El fanatismo que sentían por Thor y el desprecio que sentían hacia mí… Antes me incomodaba el que siempre estuviese opacado por Thor, ¡Y de qué manera! ¡Solo recordarlo me hacía temblar las manos!, pero ya casi no le daba importancia… Hasta cierto punto…

Pero todo tuvo que cambiar. ¡Jamás me debí dejar tocar por ese Jotun! Toda esa maldita pesadilla empezó con ese estúpido descuido.

Prefería vivir siendo ignorante que padecer la crueldad de la verdad.

Respiré hondo y asentí lentamente. Ella me miró unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, para concentrarse, o algo así.

—Tu rostro… ¡No importa! —exclamó dando un saltito —. Si estás aquí con ese aspecto es porque ya no puedes estar allí. ¡Sígueme! Te llevaré a mi casa.

Alcé una ceja y ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¡Qué miedo piojosa! Veamos que puedes hacer contra mí…_

—Estoy segura de que no tienes donde dormir. No seas necio y sígueme. No soy un monstruo.

Me petrifiqué y desvié la mirada, para observarme de nuevo. Me acerqué al muro dorado y mi rostro se desfiguró por la intensidad de la luz. Empecé a hiperventilar y le di un puño al muro, haciendo que vibrara un par de segundos.

Monstruo… Sí… no había una mejor palabra para explicar…

…No importaba, creo que eso siempre lo había tenido claro desde aquella precisa explicación de Odín… "El Hijo de Laufey"

Me giré hacia la niña y ella me miraba aterrada. Suspiré, acaricié mi cabello, hice un intento por acomodar mi traje y di un paso hacia ella con lentitud para no asustarla más.

_Lo siento._

Me sentí bastante incomodo diciendo eso…

Me aseguré de articular bien de todos modos. Ella asintió y sonrió de nuevo.

—Me llamo Kajsyt. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé pensativo un segundo, pero el resplandor del muro me dio una idea.

Sobrepuse mi mano en el muro y las letras comenzaron a formarse con bastante claridad. La niña se acercó para leer.

—Loki —pronunció en voz alta. Me miró entornando los ojos y me reí entre dientes.

Le palmeé la cabeza tres veces y después me limpié la mano con el traje.

— ¿Aceptarás venir conmigo sí o no?

Me di la vuelta, fulminándola con la mirada y ella jadeó, ya que la había asustado de nuevo.

La tomé por un brazo, casi alzándola y ella se quejó.

_Guíame._

—Muy bien, sígueme —contestó.

Valiente. Debió agradecer el que me haya logrado entender. Bastante necesitada de compañía debía estar como para no empezar a gritar, con eso, hacer que los asgardianos me rodeasen para "salvarla", y yo hubiese tenido que matarlos a todos. Eso sí que lo lamenté.

Me indicó con el dedo los lugares que tenía que cruzar, un peor laberinto que el anterior. Cada vez más nos alejábamos del palacio.

En una de esas calles, como empecé a sospechar, la fulminé con la mirada y ella tragó fuerte.

—No es una trampa ni nada. Es que realmente vivo algo lejos…

Le creí, pero de todas maneras estaba atento a cualquier señal y movimiento en falso para atacar.

No me iban a subestimar de nuevo.

— ¡Es aquí! —exclamó.

La solté y se tambaleó, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio con rapidez. Me cubrí el rostro con una mano al observar el cuchitril de casa…

—No es la gran cosa, pero al menos es cálida y me protege de… realmente no lo sé, porque por aquí no viene nadie. Solo repito lo que papá decía.

Me di la vuelta para observar a lo lejos el palacio y gemí.

—Ya empezará a hacer frío… Ehm… Loki. Es mejor que entremos.

Ella caminó y abrió la puerta. Observé de nuevo el centro de Asgard y giré la cabeza hacia la tal Kajsyt.

Gruñí rindiéndome y me acerqué a ella arrastrando los pies.

A duras penas pude gritar con la gran energía que sentí en mi cuerpo, haciéndome volar unos metros y caer sin sutileza en el suelo.

Gemí de dolor y me agarré las piernas, escondiendo mi rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —exclamó Kajsyt, acercándose a mí.

_¡DÉJAME NO ME TOQUES!_

No escuchó lo que dije, pero mi expresión de seguro le dejó en claro que se quedara quieta.

Traté de poco a poco retomar el aire y esperar a que el dolor cesara.

—Estás… azul… —susurró.

Fruncí el ceño y observé mis manos.

_Flashback_

Thor no se detiene. ¡Maldita sea nos van a matar a todos! Pero por supuesto, para él es más importante demostrar la fuerza que posee con su Mjolnir que mantener con vida a sus amigos. ¡A mí me da igual! ¡Yo mismo me puedo cuidar de esos Jotun! ¿Pero ellos? Batallan magníficamente, aunque por cada gigante de hielo que se deshacen aparecen unos cinco más.

— ¡No dejen que los toquen! —exclama Volstagg, gruñendo de dolor.

Un Jotun, con intenciones de matarme, corre hacia mí. Me abalanzo contra él, mi magia se forma entre mis dedos y siento como hiere de gravedad al gigante de hielo. Pero éste, toma mi brazo izquierdo e intento zafármelo de encima.

Dejo escapar un siseo entre dientes y noto como mi traje, con pequeñas incrustaciones de metal, se caen, dejando mi brazo completamente descubierto. Intento halar con fuerza pero su firmeza no me permite…

Pero, ¿qué es… eso?

Mi brazo… se está amoldando a su fría, azul y maldita piel… Ahora es igual…

Abro los ojos de par en par. El Jotun me observa.

¿Cómo es posible que esto suceda? ¡A Volstagg le quemó el brazo! ¿Por qué a mí me hace algo totalmente distinto?

Miro a los ojos un segundo al Jotun, pero decido con mi mano derecha matarlo de una buena vez.

En el instante que me suelta, extiendo mi mano y la detallo completamente. Siento, dentro de mi gran confusión, un poco de alivio cuando el color azul y la textura desaparecen con cierta rapidez.

Alzo la mirada y nadie ha visto nada.

Esto solo puede significar una cosa… Pero no… ¿O sí? Si es lo que aparenta ser entonces…

Mejor no saco conclusiones. Ya mi Padre tendrá tiempo para explicarme esto después…

_Fin Flashback_

— ¡Loki! —exclamó la niña inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

Parpadeé varias veces y sonreí un poco aliviado al notar que ya no estaba… azul, según Kajsyt.

— ¡Fue gracioso e increíble como saliste volando! —dijo entre risas.

La fulminé con la mirada y dejó de reírse abruptamente.

—Pero, no entiendo cómo pasó. Papá dijo que… No importa. Es mejor que intentes entrar otra vez.

_¡Por supuesto! ¡Iré corriendo! Tonta…_

— ¿Qué? No te entendí…

Le sonreí macabramente y ella retrocedió un paso.

—Aquí hay un espacio aparte de la casa, creo que sí podrás quedarte aquí.

Me levanté del suelo, caminé hasta la zona que ella me indicó con el dedo, pero esa vez, si estaba preparado. Suspiré aliviado cuando al pisar el escalón no salí volando de nuevo.

—Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí, Loki. Nos vemos cuando la luz aparezca de nuevo. Descansa.

Se despidió con la mano y entró a mi aparente "zona peligrosa".

Entré a mi nuevo espacio y me senté en la esquina. No estaba tan mal como yo pensaba.

Observé por la ventana lo majestuoso que se veía el palacio desde allí. Mientras el cansancio se apoderaba más de mi maltratado cuerpo, no dejé de contemplar…

…El palacio que una vez fue mi hogar.

La duda crecía en mi mente respecto al por qué repentinamente el "sistema de seguridad" de esa supuesta "casa" me hizo… mostrar lo que realmente soy.

Las respuestas las conseguiría al día siguiente. Necesitaba descansar.


	3. Learning to Steal Things Thor's concern

**III: Learning to Steal Things. ****Thor's Concern.**

Estaba en el palacio. Sentado en el trono. Los asgardianos estaban arrodillados ante mí. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, con excitación. Me puse de pie, observé mi lanza y la acaricié aún sonriente.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¡Bueno! Al menos todo estaba bien.

Mi sombra me indicaba que era rey; el legítimo rey de Asgard. No sabía de dónde vino, pero había un espejo, en el que pude detallar toda mi magnificencia y poderío

— ¡Salve rey Loki! —exclamaron los asgardianos que estaban postrados.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamé. ¡Vaya, me había vuelto la voz! Me reí a carcajadas de verdadera satisfacción.

Dejé de reírme al oler… sangre. Bajé la mirada y di un grito ahogado.

Thor, Odín y… Frigga, estaban en el suelo, sin vida, heridos por algo punzante. Su sangre formaba un charco inmenso de sangre que no se detenía al bajar por las escaleras. La sangre rodeaba a los asgardianos que al alzar la cabeza, estaban cubiertos por su sangre.

—No… ¡No! —exclamé.

Observé mi lanza nuevamente, que estaba cubierta de sangre en casi su totalidad. Me aterré aún más cuando noté que mis manos, mi traje… estaban cubiertos por su sangre también.

Solté la lanza y me observé en el espejo nuevamente, para ver mi verdadera naturaleza.

Era… un Jotun.

— ¡Salve rey Loki! ¡Hijo de Laufey! ¡Asesino de Thor! ¡Falso hijo de Odín y su reina! ¡Su sangre reclama venganza! ¡Asesino eres querido rey! ¡Salve rey Loki!

_¡NO!_

— ¡Hey! ¡Detente! —me sentí aliviado al escuchar la voz de Kajsyt.

Era una pesadilla… una pesadilla muy real…

Me sequé las estúpidas lágrimas. Sonreí… un poco agradecido.

—Vine a despertarte y estabas convulsionándote. ¿Una pesadilla muy mala?

Asentí jadeante. Esa pesadilla me agotó un poco.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí nuevamente y ella me sonrió.

—Entonces levántate. Vamos al centro de Asgard.

En el trayecto estuvimos en silencio. Yo aún estaba perturbado y ella trataba de no hacerme preguntas al respecto. Pero podía sentir la curiosidad que la carcomía.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Observé… el "mercado", como los midgardianos le hacen llamar a esa conglomeración de gente. Había "comida", si es que se le consideraba así, por doquier. Pero ninguna me provocaba. Hasta que un olor a… No sabía bien que era, pero olía delicioso. En fin, eso me hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba realmente hambriento.

— ¿Quieres eso? Bien. Yo haré mi show, mientras tanto, tú tomarás la comida. ¿De acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros y ella corrió cerca del lugar donde salía ese apetitoso olor. Repentinamente, se cayó estando inconsciente. Todos los asgardianos que estaban cerca y notaron a Kajsyt desmayarse, fueron a ayudarla.

Pilla. Casi le creí.

Serpenteé entre la gente y miré de reojo a Kajsyt, que movió un poco la mano para darme "ánimo".

Sobrepuse mi mano en la comida y cerré los ojos para concentrarme. ¡Argh! ¿Y si Odín me había bloqueado los poderes? Al menos lo único que iba a hacer era el ridículo. Tenía entonces que hacer la práctica de la vieja escuela. De todos modos, tensé las manos y abrí los ojos lentamente.

Había funcionado.

Sonreí. Sin embargo empecé a sentirme algo débil. Tenía que darme prisa.

Me alejé dando pasos lentos y cuidadosos. Si disminuía mi grado de concentración me atraparían en el hecho.

Me escondí en una esquina y esperé unos minutos a que Kajsyt le diese la gana de aparecer.

— ¿Y la comida? —chilló.

Le indiqué con la mano que se tranquilizara y exhalé por la boca para liberar mi magia. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y luego me sonrió.

— ¡Es mucha comida! ¡Genial!

Extendió las manos pero me interpuse entre la comida y ella, fulminándola con la mirada.

Apoyé la mano en el suelo y la quité cuando las letras se grabaron.

—No seas ilusa, quien robó fui yo. Así que comeré primero —leyó —. ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

Alcé una ceja y acerqué la comida más hacia mí.

—Si no hubiese hecho mi acto, tú no hubieses podido tomar la comida tan tranquilamente.

Volví a escribir en el suelo.

—Tonta Kajsyt, yo solo puedo robar lo que quiera. ¿Ah, sí? ¡Demuéstralo!

_¿Es un reto?_

Logró entenderme ya que se encogió de hombros. Me reí con malicia. Probé varias veces la comida y la señalé con el dedo mirándola mal.

—Bien, no comeré…

Me levanté y encaré a mis dobles. Kajsyt contuvo el aliento.

_Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer._

Asintieron una vez y cada uno se fue por su cuenta. Corrieron por los puestos de comida y empezaron a hacer desastres.

Varios asgardianos corrieron cuando mis dobles huyeron entre carcajadas de malicia y travesura. El callejón había quedado prácticamente abandonado. Respiré hondo, caminé hasta el puesto en el que anteriormente había hurtado, tomé más comida y no fui el único que aprovechó la oportunidad, pero ellos no podían verme…

Di un traspié y traté de mantenerme en pie. Suficiente magia de ese tipo por ese día…

Kajsyt se había quedado boquiabierta, pero estaba buscándome con la mirada. Sonrió al fijar la mirada en mí, ya que había liberado el hechizo. Me sostuve un momento del muro que nos cubría, respiré hondo y coloqué la comida frente a ella, sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Muy bien. No dije nada… —masculló.

Puse los ojos en blanco, me senté y me dispuse a comer, hasta quedar satisfecho. Ella comió un poco, ya que estuvo observándome todo el tiempo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Me encogí de hombros mientras bebía… Lo que haya sido, saciaba mi sed.

— ¿Cómo un amo de la magia como tú puede llegar a esta parte de Asgard? Si tu magia es tan poderosa, ¿Por qué no haces que tu voz vuelva a ti?

Solo la miré fijamente, y apenado, bajé la mirada, tratando de no amargarme por los recuerdos.

—Te maldijo alguien muy poderoso, ¿Cierto?

"Maldijo"… maldición… Sí, esa era la definición perfecta para todo lo que estaba pasándome. No era un castigo, fue una estúpida maldición.

Asentí ligeramente. Ella sonrió.

—Al menos no te quitó la vida.

Me reí entre dientes luego de soltar un bufido. Me acaricié la sien y con la mano libre, escribí.

—Hubiese preferido la muerte que vivir de esta manera tan patética —leyó. Me miró con tristeza —. Bueno… mi vida ha sido patética o peor casi siempre. Desde que… olvídalo, desde siempre.

Sonreí a medias y le di lo que quedaba de comida.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Para mí? —Kajsyt estaba tratando de controlar su emoción.

Asentí encogiéndome de hombros. Lo agarró sonriendo y empezó a devorar todo lo que le di. Sentí que mi garganta estaba helada por un momento, pero luego volvió a la normalidad. Escribí en el suelo. Un alivio era que no me debilitaba al usar ese tipo de magia. Ella se tomó un momento para masticar y luego leyó.

— ¿Quién fue tu padre? ¿Por qué hablas tanto de… él?

Tragó fuerte y ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—Él era muy inteligente. Por lo menos con ese artefacto lo fue… Cómo sea. En su juventud, participó casi a escondidas en la batalla final de Asgard contra Jotunheim. Era muy, muy joven cuando ocurrió, pero al regresar victorioso a Asgard, escribió todo lo vivido en Jotunheim. Aunque después lo perdió…

La curiosidad se despertó en mí de inmediato. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y entorné los ojos.

—Supe llamar tu atención, ¿No, Loki?

Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí un poco, para que continuara.

Ya sabía una parte. Cuando Odín me "rescató" del abandono. Demasiado cursi… ¡En fin! Terminé solo de todas formas, aunque con la pequeña asgardiana Kajsyt… Fantástico…

—Ehm… Bien. Mi padre me contó que desde esa batalla, cada asgardiano que participó, estaba amenazado por al menos un Jotun. Sobre todo porque querían vengar el rapto de uno de sus "pequeños" —hizo las comillas con los dedos —. Al parecer, nada menos y nada más que a su príncipe.

Se quedó callada y miró a nuestro alrededor. Bufé. La miré fijamente y esperé a que siguiera narrando.

—Por eso, mi padre, ni tonto que era, huyó a esta zona de Asgard. Estuvo aislado un tiempo, pero después empezó a socializar un poco más; allí conoció a mi madre. Se encontró con viejos amigos de batalla y le propusieron ir a Jotunheim "por los viejos tiempos". Mi padre se rehusó al principio, pero mi madre y sus casquillos le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Iban ya que uno de sus amigos había encontrado la forma de ir sin tener que usar el Bifrost.

Sí, lo de la otra opción para salir de Asgard sin usar el Bifrost ya lo sabía. Pero si con tan solo hacerme invisible y multiplicarme me tornó débil, no me quería imaginar usar un hechizo para ir a Jotunheim…

Puse los ojos en blanco. La detuve alzando la mano. Escribí en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tu padre y tu madre? ¡Oh! Mi padre se llamaba Reshthy y mi madre Nikcale.

Le indiqué que continuara con la mano.

—En Jotunheim, se encontraron con unos cinco Jotun. Por lo menos mi padre y sus amigos habían ido a ese lugar preparados. Lucharon un rato, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos bandos ya habían perdido aliados y ya estaban equilibrados, un Jotun le propuso a mi padre un duelo. Quien sobreviviese, se podría retirar en paz con sus acompañantes y de ser mi padre el vencedor, obtendría una recompensa.

¡Ja! De seguro era la explicación al misterioso artefacto que me hizo volar la noche anterior…

Y el trato era demasiado… sutil, para venir de un Jotun…

—La recompensa era que tendrían el Shenadaya.

Alcé una ceja y ella sonrió.

—Es un cetro de misteriosos poderes. Fue construida por ese Jotun y solo la controlaba ese Jotun… Y, creo que es muy obvio el final, ¿no? Como sea. De regreso a Asgard, mi padre no tenía la menor idea de para que servía el Shenadaya, así que lo ocultó y, de qué manera no lo sé, pero lo bloqueó y la única forma de liberar el cetro era con una gota de su sangre y creo que de un Jotun también... Se dedicó a estudiar los poderes del Shenadaya después de formalizarse con mi madre, y lo único que pudo concluir fue que lo principal del cetro Shenadaya era congelar todo. Tal vez haga otras cosas, pero el hielo es lo principal.

La detuve de nuevo y escribí.

—Explícame mejor eso del Shenadaya. Bien. Ehm… mi padre me explicó que el cetro depende de la frialdad de su dueño ante cualquier cosa. Por eso le servía tanto al Jotun que lo creó. Claro está que el cetro apenas lanzaba un destello de hielo en sus manos, por eso no creía mucho en la teoría del Jotun. Su poder, según mi padre, es tan grande que fácilmente puede gobernar los nueve reinos y los corazones desolados… ¿Loki?

Estaba creando un plan. Pero, ¿cómo tomaría el Shenadaya si lo que hacía era lastimarme?

Le escribí varias inquietudes.

—Mi padre logró, más bien no supo cómo pasó, pero un día, el cetro ya no le hacía daño cuando intentaba utilizarlo; ya era compatible con él. A raíz de eso, consiguió que sus amigos empezaran a envidiarlo. Además, mi padre deseaba venganza porque uno de sus falsos amigos asesinó a mi madre. Yo estaba aún muy pequeña pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Mi padre decidió hacer un duelo años después y… bueno, al menos los mató a todos pero sus heridas eran muy graves…

Tuvo que respirar hondo tres veces para concentrarse de nuevo.

—Falleció, pero no antes de mantenerme a salvo. Nadie sabe que vivo en esa casa. Tampoco saben que tengo el Shenadaya. Pero mi padre lo bloqueó y aún no sé bien como desbloquearlo.

Suspiré y me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

— ¿Crees poder desbloquearlo?

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvidé por un momento que no le caes muy bien al Shenadaya…

No hablamos en un largo rato, pero ella rompió el silencio de repente.

—Debemos intentar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estar preparado mentalmente para esto, porque dolerá.

¡Genial! Sería un "conejillo de indias", como escuché a varios midgardianos decir.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. El Shenadaya tenía que ser mío…

*****Thor*****

No toleraba tanta desesperación. Tanta incertidumbre. Tanta decepción. Tanto dolor…

Hice puño la mano y bajé la cabeza. Alcé un poco el Mjolnir para contemplarlo y luego me di la vuelta, para buscar a mi padre y pedirle que trajera a Loki de donde estuviese.

Debía haber otra forma de remendar la retorcida mente de mi hermano. Sabía que él estaba confundido y herido, pero de seguro estando a nuestro alrededor podía empezar a sanar. No entendía porque mi padre había decidido tomar ese tipo de castigo, parecido al que yo tuve.

Tal vez pensaba que como yo si logré cambiar, el también podía.

Pero, ¿Y si no era así?

— ¡Thor! —ya había empezado a caminar pero Sif me detuvo.

—Valiente Sif. Me alegra verte —sonreí.

—Te encaminas hacia Odín Padre de Todo, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó entre dientes e interponiéndose en mi camino.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mis propósitos?

—Porque te conozco, Thor. Y has estado consternado desde que se le aplicó el castigo a Loki.

—Es mi hermano, Sif. Me preocupa… cómo esté él ahora.

—Thor… sabes que él no es…

— ¡Basta! Ese tipo de enlace no se borra fácilmente. Yo lo quiero como hermano aún. Me encantaría olvidar todo y que fuésemos ambos los mismos de antes. Pero su rencor no le dejará ver más allá y alcanzar la paz. Y en parte es mi culpa.

—No, Thor. Loki siempre tuvo un grado de maldad en su mente. Solo que aumentó desde que fuimos a Jotunheim y tu exilio. No te culpes de nada. Y te aseguro que Loki no debe estar pensando en ti ahora.

— ¡Yo sí! —exclamé. Sif se petrificó y dio un paso atrás.

—Piensas que Loki es el mismo. Pero, ¿no te basta todo lo que hizo en Midgard?

Alcé un poco la barbilla y Sif se retiró haciendo puños las manos. Suspiré y seguí caminando hacia el trono de mi padre.

Allí, me arrodillé y apoyé el Mjolnir en el suelo.

— ¿Qué deseas, Thor?

Respiré hondo y alcé la cabeza.

—Padre, te pido que permitas que Loki regrese al palacio.

—Thor… —se apoyó de su lanza y se levantó.

_¡Oh hermano!_

—Loki debe aprender la lección que le he aplicado. No cambiaré…

—Padre, considero que Loki podría… sanarse estando aquí, con nosotros.

—Necesita estar solo, Thor. No contradigas mi decreto. Loki ha sido ruin y despiadado. Debe aprender su lección sin ningún tipo de ayuda. ¿Entendido?

Apreté la mandíbula y me levanté.

—Al menos… ¿Sabes dónde está exactamente? ¿O si está bien?

Mi padre mantuvo su rostro sereno y estuvo en silencio.

Me di media vuelta.

— ¡Thor! —exclamó. Me detuve —. No te acerques a él por ahora. Solo obedece.

Lo ignoré, así me doliese, pero no soportaba la idea de que Loki pudiese estar en malas manos. En un peligro inminente. O peor, muerto.

Observé a Asgard un largo rato, preocupado por mi hermano.

—A la final, ¿irás? —Sif me tomó desprevenido.

—No lo sé. No me gustaría desobedecer a mi padre.

—Entonces serénate.

—No puedo, Sif. No me entiendes. Nadie lo hace.

Me alejé de ella, me dirigí hacia la gran puerta con intenciones de salir en busca de mi hermano.

— ¡Thor!

Me alivié cuando esa exclamación era femenina, pero aún así demandaba obediencia.

— ¿Sí, madre?

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, sonriendo amablemente y acarició mi rostro.

—Tengo que ir madre. No puedo, no debo abandonarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, Thor… —suspiró —. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está ahora.

—Lo encontraré, madre.

—Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

La emoción rodeó mi cuerpo en ese instante.

— ¿Cómo?

—Tengo varias jovencitas que me han contado que lo vieron hoy con una niña. No se ve feliz, pero al menos está bien físicamente.

La emoción se esfumó rápidamente.

— ¿Físicamente? ¿Por dentro qué? Me parece incorrecto el que mi padre haya decidido abandonarlo cuando más nos necesita. Cuando más anhela sentirse… amado. Al principio pensé que estaría bien pero… no es así.

Bajé la mirada y mi madre volvió a acariciarme el rostro.

—Tu padre sabe lo que hace, Thor.

La oscuridad se aproximaba con rapidez, así que decidí salir a escondidas. Pero me encontré con una joven. Se inclinó y le indiqué que se irguiese.

—Va en busca de aquel que fue una vez el rey, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Estoy buscando a mi hermano Loki.

—Yo lo he visto.

— ¿Dónde? —traté de controlar mi voz para que ningún guardia nos viera.

—Acompáñenme.

La seguí hasta donde podía observar toda Asgard. Me indicó una zona aparentemente lejana.

—En esa zona casi siempre está, pero sube a esta cuando la luz se oculta junto con una niña pequeña.

—Apenas lleva un día, ¿y ya sabes todo esto?

—La reina jamás abandona a lo que quiere.

Asentí lentamente y ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias por tu generosidad, jovencita.

Se inclinó nuevamente y se retiró.

Bien. Al menos ya sabía la ubicación de Loki. El problema era si su ego le permitiría razonar conmigo.


	4. Hate makes me Stronger

_¡Mis apreciados lectores! ¡Mil gracias por esos reviews tan halagadores! ¡Finalmente he terminado este nuevo cap! Enseguida me pondré en acción para escribir el quinto :D ¡Espero les guste, realmente me esmeré! :D_

**IV. Hate makes me Stronger.**

Ya no podía más. Ese último golpe fue tan fuerte que me dejó sin aliento. Ni siquiera grité.

— ¡Loki! ¡Lo siento! No funciona, de todas las formas que se me ocurren, ¡Ninguna funciona! Ehm… ¿Loki?

Por un momento me sentí tan adolorido como cuando la bestia verde me… no, ni siquiera se le acercaba.

— ¡Loki!

Alcé una mano lentamente. Se detuvo frente a mí y poco a poco empecé a recuperarme.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Asentí suspirando y me levanté apretando los dientes.

—Suficiente por hoy, ¿cierto?

La fulminé con la mirada y asintió varias veces.

—Entiendo. Descansa, Loki. De verdad…

Kajsyt se retiró y me quedé en silencio.

_De alguna u otra forma entraré a esa maldita casa y tomaré el Shenadaya. ¡Claro que sí!_

Hice puño las manos y mis dobles, muchos en realidad, me flaquearon.

Corrí a toda velocidad al igual que todos ellos y apareció de nuevo el muro azul metálico con tendencia traslúcida.

_¡Maldición no!_

Jamás me había golpeado con tanta fuerza ese estúpido muro. Me elevó muy alto y la caída no fue nada agradable.

Apreté los labios y suspiré al saborear sangre. Escupí y me limpié los labios.

Observé frunciendo el ceño al escupitajo y entorné los ojos. Me apreté el labio roto que estaba peor que antes, y la sangre que salió la mantuve en mis dedos.

Me acerqué a la casa con mis dedos ensangrentados como escudo y cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando llegué al límite.

Una brisa fría rodeó mis dedos y pronto se tornaron azules.

_¿Qué? ¡Funciona, funciona! ¿Pero cómo…?_

Me acuclillé y con los dedos intenté abrir el muro y estaba funcionando.

Escuché un ruido cercano y me puse en guardia enseguida. Coloqué las manos dentro de mi traje, listo para lanzar mis cuchillas a lo que se atreviera a moverse.

— ¿Loki?

Me petrifiqué y sacudí la cabeza.

No podía ser… ¡Maldición no!

—No te lastimaré, hermano. Tranquilo.

Miré incrédulo a la sombra que sostenía el Mjolnir.

Ya estaba enloqueciendo. Lo escuchaba y lo veía. Excelente…

Apreté las cuchillas en mis dedos.

—Loki, detente.

Salió de la oscuridad y lo vi con tanta nitidez que por un momento pensé lanzarme de bruces hacia el muro.

Negué con la cabeza y segundos después la sacudí con fuerza. Pero me arrepentí enseguida. ¡Maldito seas Thor!

Esos golpes tendrían consecuencia en mi cabeza pero jamás pensé que sería tan grave y vívido.

— ¿No me… reconoces? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y bufé.

— ¡Qué bueno! —sonrió aliviado —. Aún tienes tu memoria intacta. Por un momento pensé que tal vez no recordabas nada ya que no intentaste… ya sabes…

Puse los ojos en blanco gruñendo internamente.

_Déjame en paz, Thor._

— ¿Por qué? Vengo a… Bueno, quizás pueda, si colaboras, llevarte de vuelta al palacio.

Me quedé confundido y sorprendido por dos cosas:

La primera fue porque no comprendí cómo Thor logró entenderme si no podía hablar.

La segunda fue esa repentina propuesta.

¡Cierto! Por otra cosa también: No alucinaba, Thor estaba allí… ¿O no? ¡Maldición!

— ¿Podrías estar quieto un momento?

Me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Le lancé las cuchillas y las bloqueó con el Mjolnir.

—Loki, no vengo a pelear contigo. No quiero.

Me abalancé contra él y con solo un ligero movimiento con el Mjolnir en mano, me golpeó el pecho, salí volando y el muro me rebotó a otro sitio.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apresurándose en acercarse hasta donde yo estaba.

_Perfectamente, ¿Qué no ves?_

Thor sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Déjate ayudar y no traiciones —dijo observando mi mano izquierda. Dejé la cuchilla en su lugar y saqué la mano de mi traje, apoyándola del suelo.

De mala gana tomé su mano y me levantó. Me sacudí la ropa, me crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho y alcé un poco la barbilla.

— ¿Qué tal has estado?

_¿Enserio esa pregunta? Pareces un humano tonto. Además, ¡Gracias por preguntar! ¡Estoy de las mil maravillas!_

—No parece —se rió. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_¿Qué quieres?_

—Quiero que vuelvas al palacio conmigo.

_¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y realmente piensas que Odín me recibirá con los brazos abiertos? ¿No ves que por él es que estoy aquí? Tal vez realmente es sabio. Debió leer mi mente. Sabe que tomaré cualquier oportunidad para dominar Asgard. Para cumplir mi venganza finalmente…_

Thor bajó la mirada y sonreí burlonamente.

_Lindo gesto de tu parte, Thor. Pero no. He conseguido una mejor forma para deshacerme de ustedes._

—Tal vez nuestro padre cambie de parecer si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste y te olvidas de tus macabros planes en nuestra contra.

_¡Y aquí va de nuevo…! Tú padre, Thor. Ya lo aclaramos en la Tierra, ¿cierto?_

—Loki, debes redimirte. Ese odio que sientes terminará consumiéndote.

_Al contrario, me hace más fuerte._

—Lo que empieza mal, termina mal, Loki. Y pues, no aparentas ser más fuerte.

Observé mis fachas y puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

—Sabes que tengo la razón, Loki. Vuelve a casa y seamos los mismos de antes. Hermanos.

_¡Bah! ¡Detesto repetir las cosas! Ser opacado por tu grandeza narcisista me enferma. No es mi estilo. Yo también quiero y tengo el derecho de brillar tanto e incluso más que tú._

Thor bajó la mirada y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

_No. Nunca más seré el hijo sumiso de Odín y el hermano bufón de Thor. No seré dependiente ni de ti, ni de nadie más._

Suspiramos a la misma vez y apreté la mandíbula por la ira que sentía.

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí? ¿Dos o tres minutos?_

—Yo creo que dos —dijo mirando a Kajsyt.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a la intrépida niña.

—Mil perdones —se inclinó al salir de su escondite —. Pero es que escuché una voz gruesa y sé muy bien que Loki no puede hablar así que temí lo peor.

_Patética excusa…_

—Loki —me nombró Thor con tono de regaño. Por enésima vez puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza —. Tu curiosidad no ha atentado contra tu vida esta vez, pequeña. Sin embargo, en otra ocasión, es probable que no corras con la misma suerte.

Kajsyt asintió y se acercó vacilante hacia mí.

—Temí por ti, Loki… ¿Estarás bien?

Tenía el ceño fruncido pero dejé de hacerlo en ese momento. Apreté los labios para evitar sonreírle. Así que me limité a asentir y palmear su cabeza.

Ella me sonrió aún así y se regresó a la casa.

— ¡Increíble! —exclamó Thor unos pocos segundos después.

_¿Qué?_

—Estuviste cerca de actuar como un… humano.

_¡Tonterías! Has estado demasiado tiempo con esos bastardos de Los Vengadores que ahora me crees humano. No lo soy y lo sabes bien._

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

_Solo lo sé. Ni me importa ya. Y creo que deberías irte. No es muy común que "El poderoso Thor" ronde este sitio. He pasado desapercibido, no lo arruines._

_Thor me sonrió con amabilidad. Yo desvié la mirada._

—Vendré pronto hermano.

No contesté. Después de unos segundos, una luz casi me cegó acompañada de los sonidos característicos de los truenos.

Thor ya se había ido.

Caminé hasta la casita pequeña apta para mi naturaleza y me apoyé del marco de la puerta.

—Afortunadamente lo mantuviste lo suficientemente distraído para que no notase mi presencia.

Saqué mis cuchillas con la mano derecha y con la izquierda hice que una luz verde iluminase el lugar.

Me petrifiqué y enseguida guardé mis cuchillas.

—Debes relajarte, Loki.

_Ya no puedo. Pero lo dice alguien que está cara a cara con su enemigo, sin protección de su marido. Corre peligro, "alteza"._

— ¡Oh Loki! Yo no te veo como mi enemigo. ¡Eres mi hijo!

_Espera. ¿Tú también me puedes escuchar?_

Frigga asintió con una sonrisa dulce y casi me quebró por completo.

—Veo que duermes en… un lugar bastante distinto al palacio.

_Si le da lástima, comuníqueselo a su marido, reina Frigga. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

—Pero eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Thor…

_Lo que le haya dicho no le incumbe, su majestad._

Frigga parpadeó atónita y yo torcí el gesto.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo mío?

_Lo que me pasó es que decidí quitarme las vendas de los ojos… madre._

—He intentado hablar con tu padre pero…

_Escuche bien, alteza. No necesito su compasión. Ni la de Thor, su hijo. Y mucho menos de Odín. Ellos decidieron dejarme a mi suerte. Muy bien. Yo mismo me las arreglé antes y ahora también podré._

Frigga asintió sonriendo con melancolía y acarició un mechón de mi cabello.

—Te visitaré en otra ocasión, hijo.

Suspiré y ella desapareció de una forma más sutil que la de Thor.


	5. The Asgardian Army

_Awww ¡No tienen idea de cómo me motivan a seguir este fic! =D No sé por qué, pero la canción Breath of Life de Florence & The Machine me inspiró un poquito =D Link de la canción: _ watch?v=ROtBbOcdFxo&feature =player_embedded

_¡Uff! Me tardé en actualizar. Lo siento mucho. ¡Tengo mucha tarea y pruebas!_

_Trataré de actualizar los demás capítulos con más frecuencia. Lo prometo =)_

_Ya saben, unan y podrán acceder al link =D ¡Espero les guste!_

**V. The Asgardian Army.**

No logré dormir muy bien. La pequeña charla que Frigga y yo tuvimos me rondaba la cabeza. Y cuando lograba dormirme, cualquier ruido que yo mismo hacía al moverme me sorprendía y recuperar la fatiga del sueño era casi imposible.

Unos minutos antes de que amaneciese, decidí salir de la zona segura y caminé hasta el centro de Asgard. Que estaba bastante transitada, para mi sorpresa.

Si Kajsyt estaba en una pocilga, las otras casas que se encontraban allí estaban en un peor estado. Uno desagradable. Hasta me dio un escalofrío.

Vi a un hombre que corrió, pasando a mi lado con gran prisa. Se detuvo y me miró.

— ¿Tiene dinero? ¡Por favor mi bebé muere!

Su exclamación me tomó desprevenido. ¿Un bebé en peligro en Asgard? ¡Pero si la gente era feliz! Al menos ellos demostraban eso en las fiestas en las que unos que otros eran invitados. Como por ejemplo, la coronación de Thor, que después fue cancelada por una de mis bromillas.

_¿Qué?_

Le indiqué que no podía hablar, pero me tomó de los hombros y yo le empujé.

— ¡Se lo suplico!

Intenté decirle con unos torpes gestos que no tenía dinero, pero no me entendía y comenzó a llorar.

_Lo siento, asgardiano. Lo que les pase no me incumbe. Hágaselo saber a Odín, su valeroso rey._

—Lo siento. Necesito salvar a mi bebé.

No me dio tiempo de analizar lo que haría ya que se abalanzó sobre mí con fuerza y rapidez. Me costó mantenerme en pie. Sacó una navaja e intentó romper mi ropa para buscar dinero. Saqué una cuchilla y se la incrusté en la mano con el arma.

El alarido hizo eco en toda Asgard, podría decirse.

Y claro está, que eso llamó la atención de varios asgardianos. Demasiados para mi gusto.

Sacaron armas de todo estilo. Bastante rusticas a decir verdad. Sonreí, saqué las cuchillas que me quedaban y me coloqué en posición de ataque.

Los vi acercarse y tomé aire para susurrar un hechizo. Así no se escuchase ningún ruido, haría efecto. Y sí que lo haría…

— ¡Oigan basta!

Me petrifiqué al ver que Kajsyt se interpuso entre mis atacantes y mi persona. La defendí del primero que intentó hacerle daño y la empujé.

— ¡Escuchen a la niña! ¡Deténganse! —exclamó un hombre alto, un poco fornido. Todos le obedecieron, pero yo mantuve mi posición.

— ¡Él no puede hablar! —exclamó Kajsyt a mis espaldas, más bien, en el suelo.

Aquel hombre se acercó a mí, con un aire despectivo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dudé si indicarle a Kajsyt que me inventase un nombre, pero antes de que se me ocurriese moverme, ella gritó:

— ¡Loki!

Todos contuvieron el aliento y el fornido me sostuvo por el cuello. Con una fuerza demasiado extrema como para que yo pudiese defenderme.

—Así que eres Loki. No te reconocí por tus fachas.

Kajsyt se levantó y le dio una patada en la entrepierna al fornido y me soltó.

Caí al suelo e intenté tomar aire. Kajsyt se sentó a mi lado y me sostuvo el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas.

— ¿Estás bien, Loki?

Cuando retomé el aliento, asentí. Le tomé las manos y las quité de mi rostro.

—El no estaba buscando problemas. ¿Por qué le lastiman?

— ¿Es que acaso no sabes quién es? —preguntó el adolorido hombre —. Es el príncipe que intentó dominar Midgard. Crear una guerra entre ambos reinos.

—Pero ya no lo hará. ¡Déjenlo!

Los otros hombres nos rodearon y nos tomaron como rehenes. Me sentía algo débil así que no me pude defender cuando me ataron con una especie de soga, desde mi cuello hasta los brazos. Me era incómodo respirar.

Aunque tal vez me daba igual lo que hacían conmigo. Pero Kajsyt…

Nos llevaron a una gran casa, a la que no entraba mucho la luz. Estaba cubierta de polvo y de tirones de tela.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki? —preguntó el fornido.

Miré a Kajsyt y ella asintió.

—Ha sido desterrado. Pero no tiene planes malévolos. Él solo quiere encajar.

_Sí, claro…_

—No me convence. Pero creo que la vida de este príncipe desterrado nos permitirá tener una charla muy entretenida con Odin…

_Si es por él, me cortan en pedacitos y nada ha pasado…_

— ¿Qué dice?

—No sé. A veces no le entiendo. Pero, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

—Somos un pequeño grupo rebelde que planea o hablar con Odin para que realmente ayude a los pobres de esta ciudad, o le arrebataremos el trono.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su idea. Además de patética era brillante. Nada mejor que una guerra civil para volver al juego…

—Oh… —fue lo único que Kajsyt pudo responder.

Alcé la mano y el hombre me miró.

— ¿Qué?

Hice aparecer mis contestaciones en el suelo con mi magia, ya que no podía usar mi dedo:

_Yo te puedo ayudar. Créeme, te beneficiará._

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué puedes hacer, dime?

_Digamos que así como Odin tiene la lanza Gungnir, yo tengo mi arma…_

—Será mejor que aclares, Loki. O cortaré tu cuello y así se acaba el problema.

_Tengo un cetro que solo puedo usar yo y que servirá en tu batalla. Ehm… ¿tu nombre?_

—Sareb. Pero todos sabemos que llegaste sin ninguna arma ya que estabas esposado.

_¿Quién dijo que regresé a Asgard con el cetro? Además, es uno diferente._

Sareb intercambió miradas con sus compañeros y miraron a Kajsyt.

—Tenemos planeado entrar en dos días, aprovechando la celebración del triunfo de Thor en mantener la paz con Midgard. ¿Te será suficiente?

Vaya que el tipo agarraba confianza con rapidez. Y me alegraba en verdad. Si no fuera ese el caso, las cosas se iban a poner muy feas…

_Sí. Solo déjame regresar a casa de la niña y tomaré el cetro._

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera puedes…! —fulminé con la mirada a Kajsyt a tiempo. Ella asintió.

— ¿Ni siquiera puede qué? —preguntó Sareb, acercándose con ojos asesinos hasta Kajsyt.

—Ni siquiera puede respirar. ¡Desátenlo!

Uff. Era rápida improvisando.

Sareb me señaló con un brusco movimiento de su cabeza y sus compañeros me libraron de la maldita soga. Tomé una bocanada de aire y suspiré.

Kajsyt se acercó hacia mí vacilante. Yo le indiqué que se acercara y apoyó su rostro en mi hombro. Le di un par de palmadas y ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué esperan? Quiero ver ese cetro tuyo, Loki.

_Lo verás. Pero yo iré solo… _Kajsyt gimió y puse los ojos en blanco… _Iré solo con Kajsyt. Ustedes se quedan._

— ¿Y eso por qué?

_Seguridad. No quiero que nadie aseche a la niña. Vendré en una hora._

Y después de unos segundos de miradas con sus compañeros, aceptó.

Kajsyt y yo corrimos hasta la casa, y a medio camino gimió.

—Tengo hambre, Loki…

Suspiré y seguí caminando.

Nadie nos perseguía. El tal Sareb tenía palabra.

Kajsyt se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró para verme.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Yo estaba en el límite y observé mis heridas. Ya estaban sanando. Necesitaba sangre fresca.

Observé que la ventana sucia de mi pocilga iba a ser perfecta para crearme una cortadura. Me acerqué decidido hasta la ventana, me remangué lo que quedaba de mi ropa y le di un golpe al cristal.

Gruñí al sentir las pequeñas cortaduras en los nudillos. Pero no brotaba de allí la suficiente sangre que necesitaba.

— ¿Enloqueciste? ¿Qué haces Loki?

Le sonreí y tomé un trozo del cristal e hice un corte en mi muñeca.

— ¡Loki basta! —suplicó Kajsyt.

La sangre era algo espesa y salía con rapidez. Perfecto.

Kajsyt intentó acercarse a mí pero la detuve con un movimiento de mi mano.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Inundé mis dedos en la herida. Contuve un gemido y coloqué los dedos, ya ensangrentados en el muro protector, que brilló ante la textura de mi sangre.

Kajsyt contuvo el aliento. Estaba extremadamente sorprendida. Y no era para menos.

Atravesé el muro con los dedos y Kajsyt los rozó con los suyos. Aún impactada.

Quité los dedos y coloqué la palma de mi mano en mi herida, para cubrirla completamente de mi sangre.

_Ahora o nunca, Loki._

Coloqué la palma de mi mano en el muro. Éste brilló con intensidad y después de unos segundos de intenso brillo cegador, se desvaneció.

Kajsyt sonrió y corrió hasta mí para abrazarme. Me petrifiqué ante aquel abrazo y luego la alejé de mí. Entorné los ojos cuando me di cuenta de que mi sangre manchó su camisón.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo sabías que tu sangre funcionaría?

Negué con la cabeza inocentemente y ella contuvo el aliento de nuevo.

— ¡O no! ¡Estás sangrando mucho!

Me tomó de la mano sana y me haló hasta la casa.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe al atravesar el límite donde hace segundos estaba el muro.

Kajsyt me curó la herida con rapidez y eficiencia. Y realmente lo agradecí.

_¿Dónde está el Shenadaya?_

Kajsyt vaciló y yo le di un puño a la mesa, luego me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado mientras ella me sanaba.

_¿¡No sabes dónde está?!_

—No realmente. Lo siento, Loki.

Le di una patada a la silla y ella dio un brinco.

Me alejé de ella para no romperle el cuello.

Me dispuse a revisar en todos lados. Cajones, cajones y más cajones, pero no había rastro del Shenadaya.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, desesperado.

Me apoyé con los brazos de la pared y suspiré.

—Loki…

La miré de reojo y ella estaba asustada.

—Estás azul de nuevo…

Fruncí el ceño y observé mis manos. Y en efecto, así era.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y saqué de un cajón un objeto parecido al Mjolnir. Pero mucho más pequeño. Parecía midgardiano incluso.

Comencé a golpear la pared con fuerza y poco a poco comencé a sentir mi piel aún más fría de lo común. Era un muy buen presentimiento.

Dejé de golpear al observar el cetro. Lo tomé, casi con miedo, pero sentí una energía tan grande crearse dentro de mí que solté un gemido. El cetro se iluminó y escuché a Kajsyt contener el aliento.

— ¿Loki?

Respiré hondo para acostumbrarme a esa nueva energía y encaré a la chiquilla.

—Ahora… —sonreí al escuchar mi voz de nuevo. Pude ver como a Kajsyt se le erizó la piel al escucharme hablar —… Vamos con el ejército asgardiano.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado! Ya tengo en mente que escribir para el siguiente capítulo =D ¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! =3


End file.
